La Última Deidad Del Fuego
by miuiribe-chan
Summary: -En cuanto truene estos dedos quedaras inconsciente y ni se te ocurra gritar porque de nada servirá- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban encantados ante el miedo de la chica dejaba ver en sus ojos color jade.


"**La última Deidad del Fuego"**

Prólogo

Durante años había buscado a su salvación y victoria, habían pasado escasos unos 22 años desde que se dijo la profecía: _**"De la primavera nacerá la salvación con el nombre de una flor",**_ la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Cuando el clan…dejo de existir y solo quedaron él e Itachi, aunque rara vez lo veía así que solo se podría decir que él fue el único sobreviviente de aquella terrible masacre pero eso ya no importaba, el pasado ya no importaba, no podía regresar aquel momento, ahora tenía que cargar con el presente, tenía que estar en el hoy y olvidarse del pasado. Ahora lo único que importaba era acabar con _**él **_ y para la victoria _**necesitaba a su salvación **_ y la había encontrado gracias a la "anciana". Ahora lo que importaba era ir por la chica y regresar cuanto antes. Extendió aquellas alas majestuosas dignas de él, eran tan hermosas que parecían sacadas de un cuento, la negrura se extendía por ellas, pero, al finalizar las puntas de aquellas alas tan finas y elegantes se encontraba una combinación de colores rojos y anaranjados llenos de vida por las llamas que iluminaban aquella noche y sin duda eran las alas de _**fénix **_ más exquisitas jamás vistas ya que eran únicas en existencia en aquel lugar lleno de _**fuego**_. Resoplo y se dignó para atravesar el portal que lo hacía llegar al mundo de los mortales, a Sasuke no le gustaba viajar mucho en él ya que un segundo en ese portal era un día humano y él odiaba llegar "tarde", porque él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha _**jamás **_ llegaban tarde a ningún lugar.

**Chapter 1: **La llegada

En un salón de clases de preescolar se encontraba una chica de veintidós años de cabellera rosada larga recogida con una cola de caballo que terminaba en sus perfectas caderas, traía puesta una blusa blanca ordinaria y sobre ella un delantal de maestra rojo y unos dibujos de niños, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón negro pegado a su figura y unos zapatos de piso color coral. En los niños de aquel salón sus caras estaban iluminados de alegría e impaciencia, era la hora de salida, y como era de esperarse todos querían salir.

-Muy bien niños! Podéis salir, pero con cuidado!, les dijo la joven viendo como salían.

Ahora lo que quería era ir a casa, descansar y salir con sus amigas al nuevo bar inaugurado ya hace tres meses.

La casa era tan hermosa por fuera como por dentro. En el exterior estaba pintada de un lindo color rosa pastel, el jardín del patio principal estaba lleno de_** lirios**_ blancos, tulipanes de todos los colores y un árbol de cerezo, la casa era de dos pisos y en el segundo piso había un pequeño balcón que era el dormitorio de la chica. Al entrar dejó las llaves en el platito del mueble de entrada, las paredes estaban pintadas con colores cálidos: rosa coral, blanco y un poco de color crema y en ellas cuadros de ella, sus amigas y familiares. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior y se tiro en la cama que estaba cubierta con colchas rojas. Después de unas cuantas horas Sakura despertó.

-Sera mejor que me tome una ducha y me arregle de una vez, pensó mientras soltaba un gran resoplido molesto y cansado.

Se decidió por un vestido al molde de su cuerpo, era escotado, descubierto de los hombros y tenía cuello de encaje color rosa pálido, lo único que dejaba a la vista era su espalda y su voluminisidad, el negro cubría todo el vestido excepto el escote y lo demás. Se recogió el cabello rosado en una cola alta y se calzo con unas zapatillas negras de tacón.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban charlando dentro de un bar elegante llamado "EL FÉNIX" recién inaugurado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con los niños Sakura?, preguntó Ino quien era una maestra del mismo kínder.

Pues muy bien, adoro a esos niños. Son realmente sorprendentes, aprenden muy rápido y rara vez se portan mal-respondió la chica con una tierna sonrisa maternal al recordarlos.

-Tsk. Que suerte la tuya, los míos no hay día en que no destrocen algo, dijo una rubia de ojos verdes llamada Temari.

Asi fueron charlando cuando Sakura se apartó de ellas y fue a la barra ya que sus amigas querían bailar y ella era un desastre en ese tema. Ah su lado sin querer se encontró cara a cara con un chico muy atractivo quien le sonrió de medio lado.

-Hola, le dijo con una sonrisa fingida y a la vez no.

-Hola, musitó ella.

_**-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **_ _**Es realmente guapo! Shanaron!, dijo la inner interna de aquella peli rosa.**_

_**-Sí lo es, pero por el amor de dios ¡ya cállate!, se contestó asi misma.**_

El chico que estaba al lado de ella en verdad era guapo. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por una gafas oscuras, su piel tenía el pálido color de la nieve, su pelo era largo, color negro azulado y rebelde, parecía como si no se hubiese tomado la molestia de arreglarlo –lo cual era aún más sexy- pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su atuendo, pareciese como si hubiera salido de una reunión y en vez de llegar a casa se hubiera escabullido a que bar tan elegante, después de todo, era viernes, traía un esmoquin de diseñador recién comprado con una corbata roja, pero no era cualquier rojo, era un intenso color _**fuego**_ lo cual hacia resaltar su guapura aún más.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke- se presentó tendiéndole la mano con amabilidad y una sonrisa de en sueño, sus dientes eran perfectos.

Ella la tomó y se presentó con la misma amabilidad.

-Mucho gusto, soy _**Haruno Sakura**_.

Esas dos simples palabras retumbaban en los oídos de él, en efecto era ella la anciana no se había equivocado. Una chispa surcó sus ojos al volver a recordar la profecía: _**"De la primavera nacerá la salvación con el nombre de una flor". **_Ahora su sonrisa era plena, satisfactoria, orgullosa y… _**real**_.

-¿Vienes aquí muy a menudo?, le preguntó Sasuke con una voz llena de satisfacción.

-Algo así-dijo señalando a sus amigas con la cabeza.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya había transcurrido una hora cuando ella se levantó del banco.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el muchacho con amabilidad levantándose se su banco con elegancia.

-A mi casa, además, las chicas han de estar bus…-la chica no termino de decir la frase ya que no veía a sus acompañantes por ningún lado- ¡¿Ahhhhh?! ¡¿Se han marchado sin mí?!

-Tranquilízate, si quieres yo te llevó a tu casa- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro? No me gustaría molestarte y supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, dijo pensando que sería una _**molestia **_ para él.

-Sí, no me molestaría llevar a _**su casa **_ a una chica tan linda.

El comentario del Uchiha iso que Sakura se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza.

En la parte trasera del "FENIX" se encontraba el estacionamiento y no había nadie allí asi que eso le facilitaría demasiado el trabajo de dejar inconsciente a la gente que pasase. Cuando llegaron un BMW i8 negro recién pulido los esperaba, como Sakura estaba tan anonada con aquel auto no se percató que el joven empresario se había quitado las gafas oscuras y cuando lo vio dejo a la vista unos ojos que no eran humanos, estaban totalmente de un color rojo tan rojo como la sangre. La chica al ver esto palideció aún más y estaba inmóvil, Sasuke aprovecho esto y se le acercó.

-En cuanto truene estos dedos quedaras inconsciente y ni se te ocurra gritar porque de nada servirá- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban encantados ante el miedo de la chica dejaba ver en sus ojos color jade.

Sakura intento gritar pero su voz había desaparecido y eso aumentaba más su miedo, comenzó a m pensar que ese muchacho le había echado algo a su bebida y era un depravado desquiciado. Al chasquear los dedos segundos después la peli rosa se hallaba en sus brazos, una sonrisa cursaba sus labios y en sus ojos se hallaba la maldad pura reflejada, el portal que lo había transportado se abrió ante él dejando ver una luz tan brillante que tuvo que taparse los ojos con el antebrazo. Dejó a la chica en una habitación y les ordeno a las empleadas que no la molestarán.


End file.
